Double Trouble
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: After TTP. *SPOILERS* With Opal on the lose, Holly, Artemis and the gang must team up to find her. But with an old friend out of jail, seeking revenge and a possible love triangle forming things become a little complicated. Will their luck finaly run out?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So here is a new story. This is what I think happens after TTP. This chapter is short, I know. the chapters will get longer soon enough._**

**_P.S. I have a new Poll up on my bio. Take a look at it plz. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!_**

Chapter 1: Stories to Tell

Artemis sat at the kitchen table with a pot of Earl Gray tea and a small plate of cookies, waiting for his mother. She had gone to put Myles and Becket to bed and to assure Artemis Senor that she was fine and to go to bed himself. Artemis stood from his chair to look out the kitchen window. So much was running through his mind… his mother, Opal, Jayjay, Holly…. He sighed and tried to push all of those thoughts from his head.

Angeline Fowl stood in the doorway watching her eldest son. "Artemis," she whispered, "is something wrong?"

Artemis looked away from the window. "No. I was just thinking about today's events."

Angeline nodded her head. "That's understandable. It has been a tough day."

Artemis paused for a moment. "Shall we begin? It is a rather long story." He asked gesturing at the table.

"Yes." She said sitting down across from her eldest son.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

Artemis nodded his head, took a deep breath and started to tell the story of his fairy friends.

* * *

Artemis was finishing the story of his adventure in Limbo when the sun was completely up. "…Foaly had me dropped off at Butler's house…."

"Then he called us," Angeline finished.

"Yes." He said before taking a sip of the now cold tea.

"And you haven't had any adventures with your friends until yesterday?" She asked.

Artemis nodded his head. "Yes."

Angeline paused for a moment. "What happen during those ten seconds you and Holly were gone?"

Artemis looked at his mother, taken back from his mother's question. "Well…."

"MOMMY!" Becket yelled running into the room in the same shirt that he had on the previous night. He jumped into his mothers arms. "Morning!"

"Good morning Becket" Angeline said kissing the top of his head. "Where is your father?"

"Right here," Artemis Senior said walked into the room with a sleepy Myles. He looked down at his wife and eldest son. "Did you two have a party without me?" He asked nodding at the tea pot and the empty plate.

"No," Angeline said getting up from her chair and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "Just some quality mother/son time."

"Is that so?" He asked with a small smile.

Artemis got up from his chair as Butler walked into the kitchen. "I think somebody lost something," he said holding up a diaper.

Becket giggled and hid behind his mothers legs. "Becket simple-toon." Myles said rolling his eyes.

Artemis Senior chuckled softly as he put Myles down on the ground. "Let's see what's going on in the world today," he said turning on the small TV in the kitchen as Butler threw the diaper away and washed his hands.

"… The police have no leads at this time." The reporter said on the TV. "In other news, residents in Hook Head awoke last night to a rather explosive surprise. The Little Sister exploded late last night, scientist believe a natural gas explosion is to cause."

Artemis chuckled. Angeline and Butler raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, a natural gas explosion."

**_A/N: Well that was the first chapter! I'll post the next chapter soon. Remeber to review and vote!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Cancled Plans

**_A/N: YAY!! A new update!! I am sooo awesome! +Giggles+ _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They were really nice!! _**

**_So, I forgot to say this when I posted the new Chapy of LEPA. I closed a poll and I'm going to go with the resaults. But I'm not telling you what stories are going to have a flame. lol_**

**_Anywho, here is the new chapy of Double Trouble! _**

Chapter 2: Canceled Plans

Captain Holly Short sat on the uncomfortable desk chair in her small cubical, deep in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe it, she had just been assigned her first solo mission since she returned and already she had been up to her pointy ears in trouble. She shuddered, Commander Kelp warned her that when he got back with the Koboi from the past, that she would be getting a 'lecture' that would put the late Commander Root's 'lectures' to shame. A small sob escaped Holly's mouth. Root. She had finally said goodbye to him and all the other things she had never told him before he died, thanks to Artemis. Artemis. Holly's hand slipped out of her hair and to her lips. Had she really kissed him?

_Yes. You kissed him that much is obvious_, a voice in the back of her mind said. _But the real question is do you love him?_

Holly thought about it for a moment. Yes, she loved him but like an annoying kid brother. An annoyingly smart kid brother.

_Or do you not want to say it because you don't want to get hurt again?_

Holly sighed trying to ignore the hurt feeling she still had. Artemis had lied to her. No he blackmailed her and she fell for it. Didn't he know by now that he could trust her?

_If you don't like him then why did you give him a kiss on the cheek?_

_Will you shut it?! _Holly snapped at the voice. She was starting to get a headache and just wanted to go home and have a nice long sleep. When she had returned to Police Plaza she was allowed to get a quick shower and something to eat, then wait here for Commander Kelp.

_Did you enjoy the kiss?_ The voice asked.

Holly groaned loudly. "Captain Short?"

She turned to see a small sprite standing outside her cubical. "Yes?"

"Foaly needs you in Ops Booth."

Holly felt her stomach drop. "Did he say why?"

"N-no ma'am."

She was sprinting down the hall before the sprite had time to blink. A minute later she crashed through the Ops Booth doors making Foaly jump a foot in the air. "What happened?"

"Jeez Holly, take it easy on the doors."

"Foaly!"

"Okay, okay, do you want the bad news or the worst news first?" He asked. Holly just glared at him. "Okay then, Bad news your weekend leave is canceled."

She shrugged. "I can deal with that. What's the worst news?" Foaly bit his lip. "Foaly?"

"The worst news is Commander Kelp needs you to meet him at E1 for a witch hunt."

"Let me guess who the witch is, Opal Koboi."

"Correct! You have just won yourself a trip to the surface!" Foaly said in an announcer voice holding out a new helmet for her. "Commander Kelp will explain everything once you get to E1." Holly nodded as she slipped the helmet on her head. "I'll be in contact with you." He said as she turned to run out the door. "Holly!" She stopped in front of the Ops Booth doors. "Be careful." Foaly whispered before Holly ran out the door.

* * *

Holly arrived at E1 to see Retrieval 1 laying out sleeping bags in the middle of the room. She walked up to one of the officers. "Do you know where the Commander is?"

Before the elf could open his mouth, someone started yelling at somebody. "WILL YOU JUST TAKE THE MONEY AND GET OUT OF HERE?!" A moment later a dwarf came running around the corner followed by a steaming Trouble Kelp. Trouble looked around and saw Holly. Even though his face was hard, his eyes softened a bit upon the sight of her. "Captain Short!"

Holly walked over to the commander avoiding sleeping bags. "Yessir?"

"We need to talk," he said before turning heel and leading the way to a small office. She followed him into the room and he closed the door. Trouble turned on her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Holly said a little confused. "Foaly told me that-."

"No, I meant what happened at Fowl Manor."

"The whole story?"

"The whole story."

Holly sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

Trouble sat down in a chair. "I have time."

Holly sighed again before sitting down across from him and started telling him what happen in the ten seconds she was gone.

**_A/N: So this chapter was a little longer than the last one. that is good. Well band camp starts up tomorrow (YAY!) and I will more than likely be slow on the updates again..._**

**_Reveiw plz!!_**


End file.
